


Paths

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Batuu (Planet), Daydreaming, First Meetings, Home Schooled, Hosnian Prime (Planet), I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuat (Planet), Other, Robots, Sad, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Each person has a path, ether self made or set before them. Some paths are clearly defined and set before you, some are rocky and hard to walk, others have many forks and you must chose what path to go down.This is mostly going to be ficlets, drabbles, and short stories with Star Wars Resistance characters.





	1. Kazuda

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuda's Childhood (age 7), his parents are Tsuki and Hamato.
> 
> Hamato is the only one of Kazuda's parents that is named, so i had to find a name for his mother.  
> Also sorry it's kinda long, I got caught up in world building.

The Senate was out, many traveled during this time, so they traveled back home to Hosnian Prime. Kazuda waited for his father at the door, standing outside looking over the street below, you can see most of the neighborhood from Xiono hill. He was watching and waiting for his father, who was ariving soon. they left a week before to set up there home. Mother was setting up a picnic in the garden with the droids, the weather was nice enoff of them to. He asked for a small table, the families in halo's have small tables. They look close enough to touch, they never touch at dinner. His mother made him ware traditional clothing, so he wore a green hakama. It was his favorite color but he didn't like wearing traditional clothing, because he couldn't run around and play in it. So he waited for his father, extremely well behaved mind you, like his father wanted him to be. 

Kazuda saw the speeder come down the old town street and come through the gate, a smile broaden on his face. Father was coming, so he straighten up and waited. The speeder stopped at the foot of the steps, the driver stepped out and opened the door. Father stepped out. Kaz tried, he really did, to be the well behaved quiet boy. But as soon as he saw him Kaz practically was down the steps and at his legs before his father was half way up.

"'I've missed you father.'" Kaz said looking up from the hug he was giving his father.

Hamato patted the top of his sons head, a small smile on his face. That made kaz smile brodly, He let go and the two begin walking up the stairs side by side.

"'It's good to see you too, where is your mother?'" He asked.

"'In the garden, she is setting up a picnic.'" Said kazuda

"'I see, go join her, I'll see you both in a few moments.'" Hamoto said

"'Yes father.'" Said Kazuda before running up the last of the stairs, then he ran the front yard to the doors. He pushed them open.

The Xiono house is centuries old, it's believed that it was built in the first century of 2ed settlement, not sure if it was the Xiono's who built it. So it had hinged doors, like many in old town. He took off his shoes and carried it with him through the halls, not daring to bring the wrath of the maids and cleaning droids. He excited thought garden door, putting his shoes back on. Mother was standing there detecting the droids to put the finishing touches to the picnic. An canopy had been set up, and like he asked, a small table.

"'Mother, father is here.'" Kazuda said.

Tsuki looked over at her son and smiled. She was dressed in a pink and floral tsukesage, her hair held back by in a bun. 

"'That's good kazuda, let's wait for him here." said Tsuki. 

\----

Hamoto eventually arrived, redressed in a brown hamaka. They all Sat under the canopy, each sitting at the spots, not touching.

"I can't wait to leave Dextra," Hamato said over them, "my ceiling light fell out again, the aid just taped it up." 

"It must look tacky." Said Tsuki.

"Extremely." Said Hamato.

Kazuda stayed quiet, he wasn't allowed to speck unless spoken to. Good boys don't talk out of turn interrupting his parents or adults. Just ate his food properly and listening to his parents talk. It was nice to see his father, he tried to spend as much time with them, be a family. A real one, that's why Kazuda didn't have a nanny, or so he was told. Normal families didn't have nannies, again as he was told.

"A repetitive of Lothal came before us, before session ended. If they wanted help run the galaxy they should joined in." Hamato complained finishing off his tea.

"What where they asking about?" Tuski asked as a droid poured tea into Hamato's cup.

"That they aren't taxed as much for the exported goods." Said Hamoto, "I understand that they are independent and only really import medical supplies and raw materials, there export is mostly food and flex-fuel." Hamoto took a sip of tea and Sat it back down, "but everyone can't have reduced prices."

"Why can't hosian prime make a deal with lothal and cut there prices, I mean Hosnian Prime makes most of the galaxies medical equipment and has some of the best hospitals and medical schools in the galaxy, why not just make a deal with Lothal directly." Said Tsuki.

"It's not up to me dear, that does sound like a really good idea, but Lothal has nothing Hosnian Prime wants." Said Hamato, "but I'll tell President Hoshizaki about it when I stop by."

\------

They retreated to the setting room for desert, Hamato's favorite zherry cake. As they were no longer at the table, it was time for Kaz to talk, and in theory, his parents weren't allowed to talk now and listen to him. But then again adults brake the rules all the time, so he was going to try.

"Father how long are you staying?" Asked kazuda.

"A week unless I'm mistaken." Hamato said.

"Can we all go to the Fair?" Kazuda asked.

Hamato turned to Tsuki confused.

"There is a fair in the park tomorrow, Kazuda wanted to ask you." Said Tsuki.

This was there thing they did, talk about him like he's not there. But this was his time to talk.

"Please father please?" Kazuda begged, hands together.

Hamato and Tsuki looked at each other and thought. Tsuki nodded, so Hamato looked back at Kazuda.

"I'll think about it." Said Hamoto.

\-----

Morning came as always Tsuki opened the curtains allowing the room to be filled with sun light, Kazuda pulled his blankets over his head to block it. Tsuki pulled off the blankets and the boy wined. But he set up once he became more awake, he didn't want to make her angry this early, he liked his skin the way it was, and the fair. 

"Morning Kazuda." Tsuki said.

"Morning mother." Kazuda said yawning.

Tsuki then opened Kazuda dressers, quickly selecting dark shorts, a short sleeved collared shirt, dark vest that matched his shorts but where trimmed in red, and socks that matched the whole outfit. he went to the bathroom and He got ready for his day, washed up, brushed his teeth. Tsuki stood outside the door when he came out, she fixed his hair like a business mans, or like his fathers. Tsuki left to let him get dressed in privet, and he got dressed in the clothing that she laid out for him. He didn't like his clothing, his parents picked everything out for him, mother was the more sensible one when it came to clothing, father would make him ware special clothing to his parties. Kazuda remembers the velvet and silk suit.  He was 7 and some parents still do that. He exited the room and entered the hall. making his way to the breakfast room, which was upstairs, so it was just down the hall from all the family rooms. He entered the room, a simple room with a table made for a bigger family and the halo on morning news.

"Morning, mother and father." Kazuda said.

"Morning Kazuda." His father said, he looked tired. Maybe still on his first cup.

Kazuda Sat next to mother and she re-fixed his hair. His food set out before him was basic; eggs, meat, toast, and a salad. he ate quietly, breakfast rules didn't apply to dinner and lunch rules, he was allowed to talk he just wanted to be in his parents graces.

 _"The weather for today is sunny, no chance of rain, high of..."_ the weather person said.

"What are the plans for today?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm going to be meeting the president after this, she has a lot to discuss, then i'm free for the rest of the day." said Hamato.

Kaz perked up a little, a tiny wedge of hope filled his chest. maybe, just maybe, they'll go to the fair. 

"This mornings top news in the political sphere is Lothal makes yet another attempt to meet with senate o Dextra, in hopes to get reduced export tax of medical supplies. as you know the planet has been independent world was able to cast out the imperial occupation 5 years before..." the news man said.

"Force." Hamato said face palming as though he forgot, " the president would want an update on that."

Hamato downed the rest of his caff, he placed the meat on his toast and stud up, kissing Tsuki on the cheek.

"See you two after the meeting." said Hamato.

"Bye dear." said Tsuki

"Bye father." said Kazuda.

The rest of there breakfast was filled with the morning news chit-chat about halo films, the lantern festival next month, and such and such.

"Dr. Abe says that sunshine is good for the skin, but always ware skin protection when out doors regardless of the season. Summer is often the most conman time for sun burns and..." the doctor Abe said over the quite room.

\----

It was winter on Dextra, the world was nothing but hilly plans with shallow lakes and seas. In the winter the world turned gray, brown, and white from the light dusting of snow. It's people where hardy and blunt, main export was food stuffs, like meat and grain. Dextran bluntness would have been interpreted as rude, but they where just straightforward. There hardiness as being resilient, they went through a lot, mostly unfair history.  There planet was cold in the summer time and they had only one major city. It was the first planet to be under the ten year set, and because of that, Dextran fashion was becoming a thing in the greater galaxy. high collars, puffy sleeves, high waisted pants for men, a-line dresses for women. Big bulky jewelry with lots of little jewels and patterns for all. Hamato noticed this in the presidents office, many of the interns and aids where dressed in a little mash of it. The main sectary was wearing nee lath puffed up Dextran style dress, almost child like in his opinion. 

however it's summer on Hosnian Prime, it was britght and has a mild temperate environment, most of the planet was covered in cities with little gaps of parks and forest. only two continents where left alone, kept as natural reserves and parks. It's people where quite and polite, main exports where medical goods and manufactured goods. Hosnian Prime-en quite and politeness where just reservedness. they where considered the health-nuts of the galaxy, this was main because the planet was where many medical companies choose to settle and spring up. Also the best medical schools in the entire galaxy was on Hosnian Prime. So not only was medical goods where the exports, doctors, surgeons, and nurses were as well. 

'The best doctors are from Hosnian Prime.' was an saying among common people not from Hosnian Prime.

The doors opened and Hamato entered the office, fallowed by his head aid. The president, Nyomi Hoshizaki, was a woman in her 60's. She was 3rd wave settler, her skin was ruddy tan with high cheek bones and round face. compared to 1st wave and 2nd wave settlers, who where lighter skinned but not pink. pinks didn't come until after the 500th century of 2nd settlement. She was dressed in traditional Hosnian Prime clothing. Her gray streaked black hair held up with a floral comb, brown eyes looked at him from behind wire glasses. She didn't looked pleased, Hamato was about to find out why.

"Lothal." she started

it was expected.

"Yes madam president." Hamato said.

\----------

"Lothal was one of the few planets to brake the yoke of imperial occupation..." droned on Kazuda's history tutor.

Kazuda loved history, it was is favorite and best subject, but his mind was else where. The fair and thinking that his parents had forgotten it. the tutor noticed that Kazuda was distracted, they tapped the desk in front of him to get his attention.

"Who is the governor of Lothal during the restoration period?" the totter asked.

"Azadi for the first few years but lost to Danziger during the 2nd open election, after the destruction of the death stair." said Kazuda.

"It was the 3red opan election, but the it was after the destruction of the 2nd death star." said the tutor.

"I'm sorry Mx. Yuri." Kazuda apologized.

"your normally a head of me in your history studies, just pay attention." Yuri scolded, they weren't going to report it to his parents as they said, Kazuda was normal ahead of them.

Kazuda was completely home schooled, had tutors come in and teach him his subjects; history, basic language arts, traditional language arts and reading, music arts,mathematics, science, and protocol. He fallowed with Mx. Yuri, answered the next fallowing questions correctly, he did still think about the fair, just hoping and praying that he gets to go. Soon his history session was over, Mx. Yuri gave Kaz's there assignments for the next few days. They'll be back in two days. Then came Mr. Viktor his maths teacher, Kazuda hated math and Mr. Viktor.

\----

 Tsuki was in the sun room that had a beautiful view of the garden. She wasn't the one to plant the seeds, but she come to love it as though she had did it herself. It was a beautiful day today, if Hamato comes home in time they will go to the park for that little fair. They come home a week before Hamato, to set up for the week, they were going to say at least a month after.  They were out and saw a flyer for the fair, Kazuda was ecstatic about it.

A droid came up to her, an ancient thing that has been with the Xionos forever. 

"The personal trainer is here as well as young Xiono's protocol tutor." It said, voice soft and smooth.

"Yes, send them to the correct areas, Mr. Bolt." She said standing up she removed the cover she was wearing athletic wear underneath.

"Yes, Madame Xiono." Said Mr. Bolt.

 -----

Kazuda hated, HATED, Mr. Valarie. Who was a human protocol droid without the emotions. He had Kazuda stand straight in a square and ridicule Kazuda for bad posture, some days he had to walk. But today it was worse, today was food Etiqutte. Mr. Valarie purposely came around lunch just so they could have this session. Before them was their lunch, a simple soup, and the table was set up in the semi-formal setting, Coruscant style, semi set as it was lunch, not dinner. The soup spoon was next to the beverage spoon on the right hand side. Mr. Valarie was next to him, judging Kazuda.

"Straiten your back, your back must never touch the back of the chair. "Mr Valarie started.

Kazuda did as he was told, strait back not touching the chair back, shoulders back. He sat like a young gentleman his parents and Mr. Valarie wanted him to be. 

"Chin level with the table, you don't look down at your food, you glance at it." said Mr. Valarie. 

Kazuda fixed that as well, he looked at the wall ahead of him. It was so that he had eye contact with the person in front of him, like his mother or other gust at a dinner. He hasn't been to one yet, a full formal one like his father or mother, just a lunches and semi-formal political parties. All children go through protocol as fair as he is aware.

"Where is the soup spoon?" asked Mr. Valarie.

Kazuda was able to find the spoon and held it correctly with out being corrected or called a savage for holding it like a pen or using the wrong spoon. Mr. Valarie nodded and did the same, the two began to eat in the slow measured pace you are supposed to eat. soup courses was uneventful, they finished and there bowls where taken away, then there next courses. A simple meat and vegetables, Kazuda waited until Mr. Valarie was severed. Kazuda picked up his dinner fork on the left side and the meat knife on the right, holding the fork so it was down ward and his knife with a finger ov, holding both in the core style not like a pen, Corellian style. 

"Correct, back strait." said Mr. Valarie.

Kazuda corrected himself, he hated that he softened his poster. They ate quietly, cutting there food into small bits before eating. Slowly and practiced, there food was finished and it was taken away. Tea was next he put two sugars into it, then he picked up spoon on his right.

"No, that is your soup spoon, haven't you learned any thing yet?" Mr. Valarie said.

Kazuda sat it down in shame and embarrassment, he then found the correct spoon over the to of his plate. He then began to drink slowly, but if he drank quickly Mr. Valarie would go on how it was disrespectful and rube to it quickly. He just drank the correct pace, but finished before Mr. Valarie. He sat there and drank water from the water glass, the wine glass filled with Jucie. He wanted to end this quickly, so that Mr. Valarie would leave. Maybe just maybe, the'll go to the fair.

 -------

Hamato just sat in the back of his speeder, pinching the bridge of his nose, hold his glasses in his other hand. Other than the Lothal thing, the rest of the report was a basic rundown of Hosnian Primes interest. He was planetary Senator, Hoshizaki was Planetary president. His job was to advocate Hosnian Primes voice to the galactic senate. president Hoshizaki's job was to run the planetary government, such as the planetary senate and guard.  He was the voice of the planet, but she was the mind of it. He answered to her and the planet. He felt honored by this, but some times he wished he stayed in planetary politics.  He gave Tsukis idea to her, and she could do with it as she wished. He didn't want to say that the Xinono's could do a privet contract with Lothal, have the planet produce medical and such for cheap and sale for profit. Hamato wasn't his father, he wasn't that cut trout cruel man. Hamato lived off and worked off the family money, No work or pay by the Planet, which was accumulated thru cut trout means and centuries old loyalties and such. He wanted to be honest, and wanted Kazuda to be honest, they owed that much.

The door of the speeder opened, he haden't notied that they arived back home. Hamoto put his glasses back on, then stepped out, thanking his driver. He strolled to the house, mind still deep in thought. Lothal would not do the private contract and he didn't want his face to be the face of it. He was just going to work out something in Senate, unless the president says different. He was in his room before he even was aware, then face down on his bed.

"Welcome back." Said Tsuki from the bathroom.

Hamato didn't say anything, just laid down in the bed as his wife reentered the room. She sat in front of the vanity mirror in the Conner, and re did her face and re dressed. 

"Kazuda is still in classes, but after we are going out, so we are going to the fair?" Said Tsuki not looking away from her reflection.

Hamato looked up confused,

fair? Oh fair. Kazuda's fair.

"Yes." Said Hamato standing up.

\-------

Kazuda Sat between his parents, barely containing his excitement. They normally walked to the park or take a bus, but it was designed upon that they go by speeder. Hamato and Tsuki just looked out there windows watching the old town go bye, many of them protected by the h.h.p.s. and by families like theirs. The Xinonos weren't apart to the nobles or the high class, long dead by now anyway, they where just smart about some things in the past. The main street came into view and soon they where in the park, a real park, centuries old. hamato held Kazuda in as the door was opened so he didn't run off.

"Stay close, hold my hand okay." Hamato said.

"Okay." said kazuda with a smile taking a grip of his fathers hand.

Kazuda loved being around his father when he wasn't busy with work. when the family was together work seemed so far way, just the three of them away from everything. The fair was going to be fun.

\-----

Kazuda lead his father to the next ride, Hamato had just recovered from the first ride. This was an classical fair, none of the sims where here, just the classical rides that uses gravity and mechanics, that also should be in a museum. Hamato let Kazuda pick the rides, not a mistake. But the fair rides had a height and age restrictions, Kazuda was too short for some and needed someone with him. Hamato volunteered, that was the mistake. The next ride was the 'serpents trail', three loops and a few corks screws. dread filed Hamato.

"This one!" Kazuda shouted leading him.

"Looks fun." said Tsuki a little too cheerfully.

"We can switch." Hamato offered his wife.

"But i want to go with you father." said Kazuda.

Tsuki just smiled as Hamato sighed, hope was lost to him. Kazuda was hoping in place in the long line, oblivious to his fathers discomfort. Then it came there turn, the two where put into the first cart. Tsuki waved at them with a smile, holding a halo camera. Kazuda waved at his mother, Hamato buried his face in his hands. Belts locked in place and bar came down, then they where off. Kazuda was shouting enjoying the whole thing, Hamato left his stomach some where behind them. 

\-----

Public bathrooms on hosian prime where some of the cleanest in the galaxy, cleaning droids where posted into each one and the parks rec and p.w. where incarce of mantince. many beings didn't like the idea of droids in the bathroom, but how else where they going to get clean. Hamato vomits the last of his stomach contains and was now washing his face, the droid was in the stall cleaning up the mess. he didn't get to see his son much and wanted good memories with him, he didn't have any with with his father. He left the public bathroom, popped a breath mint into his mouth, and went to see where they were.

He found Tsuki at the playground Kazuda was on the swings. she just smiled broadly when he came to set next to her.

"Have fun?" asked tsuki jokingly.

"Tsuki stop." Hamato pleaded.

she just smiled and went back to watching Kazuda, the boy was still on the swing. When Hamato got sick they left, Kazuda just fallowed. He was a good boy and did what he was told to do, he knew better.

"He's going to be a good politician." said tsuki

"He's going to be the best." hamato said.

They both agreed that Kazuda was going into politics, but he was to young to go into the youth program. He just needed to be able to pass the test and get in at 16. It was for his own good.

\----

Kazuda wanted to go back to the fair, but father was sick so they left. But he looked better now, so hopefully they can go back. But he also knew that it would be unlikely. He saw his parents talking with Each other, adults talk a lot. He stopped the swing and ran off to find a different thing to play on, spotting the tunnel.  It was nice being back home, it was warm here. Unlike on Dextra, where it was cold and snowy. Father was going to be here for a week, mother and him where staying on for a month before joining him back on Dextra. He'll like seeing he friends again, the ones in dance classes. He didn't have many friends, so the ones in dance were the best ones he had, he only went because of that, but he didn't have much say. What mother and father said went, that's how it was.

"Kazuda!" Hamato called.

From his spot in the tubes he came out, running to his parents. They both stud there waiting. A little bit of hope filed his chest. He stopped and walked the rest of the way to his parents.

"Yes sir." Kazuda said standing before them.

"Where going home." said Hamato.

Hope left kazuda, but he knew that was going to happen. he took his fathers hand and was lead past the fair, he really wanted to stay, but they where going home. if he made a scene that would just making them leave faster and he wont sit comfortably for a while. If he asked he knew the answered was going to be No, and No was stone. Kazuda was a good boy and did what he was told. So they went home, Kazuda went to finish his assignments for the day. acceptance laied over him as he finished his math assignment, he wanted to finish it and get it over with. He wandered if kids in school had this much assignments, and did they get to say in the fair? he wasn't over it yet. 

He laid his head on his desk for a moment, he wanted to be at the fair, but that wasn't happening. He also wanted to finish his assignments, that was going to happen. Kazuda sat back up and began to finish his work, just working it until he was called for dinner, a few hours from now. Kazuda's path before him was to become a senator like his father. Work hard, study, and get into the youth Senate. 


	2. Tam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam's childhood age 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam is 9 in this story. I didn't name any of the adults in this and it's short one.

Tam stated quiet, she didn't want her parents to come in and see her. Daddy and mummy where fighting again, over what, she didn't know. It was just loud and she pretended that she wasn't there. Tam Sat in the corner of her tiny room with her favorite toys, pretending that she was on a ship flying away from all of this, or one a tropical moon watching the sea.  Tam jumped when something was thrown against the wall, it was most likely mummy who did that. She layed her toys down and covered her ears, pretending harder now, she played over the best memory she had, not changing it much, just tiny things.

It was her granddaddy's birthday, she took a good bath, cleaning everything up so she smelt like the soap. And she put on her best dress, a orange flower print dress, her granddaddy actually got it for her, so she wanted to show it off for him.  Daddy fixed her hair with watching orange ribbons, pulling her hair into two puffs and tying the ribbons to hold them up. Mummy wasn't coming, she was laying on the bed, sleeping. Tam liked it when she slept, it was like her leaving for a few moments and tam could do stuff without her watching her. 

they took the bus to the old apartments near the closed down factory, she held granddaddy's gift on her lap. She hoped he liked it, but he liked most things she gave him. Soon it was there stop and they stepped out, tam held her father's hand. Normally they didn't, she was old enough to walk alone. But granddaddy's neighborhood wasn't the safest place to walk alone.

Tam jumped when something else was thrown agent the wall, it made the things on her wall fall. Mummy was screaming now, words barely understandable.  Tam crawled under her bed, where she hid all her most valuable possessions. She laid down on her back so she was looking at the bottom of the mattress. Hidden along with her things was her treasure box, where she kept her most valuable things. Tam flipped it open and inside was things she loved dearly. Like the coin grandpa got her for his birthday.

Tam held it, made of cheap metal, it had a raised engraving of space ship. A vendor was selling a bunch of them on his table. Tam only looked at them, he told her to pick the one she liked and bought it for her.

"Thank you granddaddy." Tam said on there walk through the plaza.

"Your welcome Tammy." He said smiling.

They plaza wasn't much, a few stores and restaurants, but that was all other then the stalls. Many buildings were vacant, many longer than Tam been alive. At as small stall he picked up a flowers, pretty yellow and pink ones, holding them with his cybernetic arm.

"When I was your age, that shop used to be toy store," he pointed out a closed shop with colorful eye-catching ties and paint,"if I was good I was aloud to look in."

"Really?" Tam asked, she's never been to a toy shop, only the toy aisle at the super market.

"Yeah, I remember getting odd jobs for two months just so I could go in and buy something." He said.

He told tam about all the stuff around the plaza, what it used to be and such. Tam listened intently, enjoying his stores. Soon they were just walking the streets, just enjoying Each others company. There walk was getting longer, soon they were at the wall of the old factories. There was a hole that has been patched up with new fencing.  Grandpa touched the wall, he looked sullen and resentful. Tam just looked at up at him as something painful crossed over his eyes. He took a deep breath and relaxed, then he laid down the flowers. He just looked at the half destroyed buildings he could see, Tam looked as well, trying to see what he saw.

"It was my birthday, I was upset about coming in on that day. But I knew at home that grandma would have her best cake waiting for me." He said squeezing Tam's hand tightly, "the new republic came, I didn't leave that night..."

He looked down, at his granddaughter. She saw anger in his eyes, something she never saw in his face, it terrified her. He saw this and immediately relaxed, put a smile back on.

"I'll tell you someday, but now let's go back and eat cake." He said, trying to forget.

"Yeah!" Tam said, trying to forget as well.

The door slammed to the master bedroom, mummy was locking her self away. There fight was over, daddy would soon be drinking and mummy would join him. tam knew that, they where always like that, but grandpa said made her think. she knew grandpa was no lover of the new republic, he often said so in his apartment.

_What made him so sad and angry about the factories?_ Tam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam didn't have the best childhood, she had a terrible home life, her grandfather was probably the only adult who cared about her.Her father was a professional racer, but unless you are like 1 and million chance that the hit the big time.
> 
> So i made Kuat Tam's home world, the ring specifically. those who don't know, Kuat was a deeply loyal imperial world, there senator is a centrists. I also just wanted to have Tam grow up in this broken world and told stories about better times in the empire. Kinda like 1970's-1980's uk, with the collapses of the industry and unions. also many, many, many, problems that i can't explain.
> 
> As a kid used to hide under the bed and hide many things under there, it felt safe under the bed.


	3. Bucket and Jarek Yeager.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Yeager and Bucket.
> 
> It's mostly a Bucket story.

Bucket, that was what they called him now, was an old droid, kept now for scrap. His outer shell was gone, taken off him for scrap or parts, leaving his frame and wires intact. Just the other day his friend was fully deactivated, they took what was left to take, then melted down the rest of him. Bucket knew he was next, he came to peace with that, he knew the corner of the shop was his final place, soon he would no longer be hear in the world. So he went over his memory banks, what was left of it, remembering his old life and masters.  It wasn't as comforting as one would think, but it was to bucket, when he was useful and alive.  He didn't even notice the kid walking past him, but many walked pasted him. he long ignored it, but soon he was touched.

feeling for droid wasn't the same for humans or other organics, they had to know if the ground was even below them, if it was to hot for them or cold for there wires and motors. It was the last few things left in bucket, and he knew it worked. He noticed the eyes examining him, looking over his parts, maybe buy what is left of his parts. the dark skinned human studied his parts, which was not much and the poked inside his wires. Bucket waked him with limbs, hard on the teens arm.

"Ow," the teen said rubbing his arm, "its still active?"

"We need to see what is active and working still." said the theelin store running caring boxes, "cant if its deactivated."

The theelin handed him boxes of parts and the money clip.

"Tell your boss we don't sell the chips he's looking for, if he needs them, go to black spire." said the theelin.

"Yes sir," the teen said, going to leave, giving the droid one last look.

Bucket did not care, he just when back to his memories. He can be mean as he wants, he was soon going to be gone.

Bucket saw the teen more often, some times twice a day, but it was mostly few times a week. the teen was messy and dirty from shop work, his grease and grime covered jump suit, he looked tired as well.  All the teen did was glace at him as he carried his purchases out the door, bucket just watched the human leave. Like how old was the teen? 15-17 who knew. He just walked by as he was leaving, just looking at him.

\-----

Today his other friend was gone, a protocol droid they called skipper because of a busted everything. He wasn't scraped for parts like his other friends, he was wiped and repaired. Bucket watched his friend leave, walking behind his new masters without a single issue.

"Bye Skipper." said Bl-33p.

"I'm sorry who is Skipper?" Skipper asked the droid.

"Stop yapping, lets go." His master called.

"Right away master." said the protocol droid.

Bl-33p let out sounds organics would call a cry, the theelin threw something at there direction, telling them to shut up, so Bl-33p cried the rest of the day in silence. They where silent so no one would hear them, but they in there corner knew. they all just stayed quiet, the theelin would scrap them, selling there wires. That's all they had left to them, they where nothing any more, just parts and wires, they where no longer droids.

Bucket saw the teen again the next day, he noticed the protocol droid was gone, but didn't saw anything as he carried out there purchases.

\----

When Bucket woke up the next day, the theelin was showing them all off too three organics. The theelin didn't do mush for them, but kept them charged so they where always active. It was kinda cruel in his opinion, but no one took the opinion of a droid seriously. So bucket let out a whoop, waking the others. This wasn't good.

"Good parts and wires." the theelin said.

"That one is ancient, when was that one built? The old republic?" the man said jokingly.

"No that bucket is newer then that, perfectly good scrap." the theelin said.

"We'll take everything but that one, parts way to old." they said.

 _"NO! please no! don't take me! don't take me! i'm useless too, leave me!"_  Bl-33p screamed.

The organics covered there ears, it was loud to them. One of the organic pulled out there blaster to shoot the droid, but as he was aiming it the teen stud in front of them. They where all yelling over and at each other, hand over ears, bucket didn't care what they saying, he liked seeing them in pain. The teen was pointing at Bl-33p  and then at himself, the others just pointed at there blasters and at the droid with the blaster. But the teen just pointed at himself then at the droid, and after a few frustrating minuets, the teen just went over to Bl-33p. it looked like he was petting the droid, trying to calm them down? But the teen found the switch and turned them off. Bl-33p's 'screaming' became silent. after a few moments of rubbing the ringing from there ears, the all looked to the theelin.

"Its vocier works." said theelin cruelly.

\----

Jarek felt like the world around him was crumbling, he didn't know what to do. His boss took him aside into his office, closing the door behind them, it was just at them finishing for the night. 

"Kid's in trouble." said one of the others leaving for the night.

Jarek didn't say a word, just fallowed his boss into the office. Jarek's boss stud and went to his desk and sat down, from his desk he produced two glasses and a bottle of Batuu bourbon, poring them two glasses.

"Sit down Jarek." he said, drinking his cup.

Jarek sat down and took his cup, he was to young to drink but took a drink. it burned his throat and tried not to cough, but did, feeling more like a child he was treated as. His boss didn't joke or tease him like the others did, but his solemness made Jarek nerves. He wounded if he was getting fired, but he didn't do any thing wrong, he was on time everyday and did everything he was told. The boss even gave him under table payments, without the others knowing, so what is wrong?

"I'm letting you go Jarek," he said, once he formed a word, "It's nothing you did wrong, I'm just letting you be the first to go."

"Why?" Jarkic asked standing up, hating how his voice squeaked.

The man looked ashamed, not daring to look at the child. That was what he was, a child, a child with to much going on.

"I hired you as a favor to your father, you're a hard worker like him, and your the best employee I've had in years," the man said poring himself another cub, "But the shop is going under. imperial taxes are...."

The man didn't finish his sentences, just his drink letting the boy sit back down. He look crushed and lost, like the boy he saw almost a year ago. he opened his drawer pulling out a small bag and an envelope, pushing it in font of the boy.

"This should cover you and your family for at lest two months, and a letter for a friend in Blackspire. She knew your father like i did, if you take it to her and she'll hire you. or the imperial academy if you don't." he said simply.

Jarek didn't say anything, just picked up the things and rushed out of the shop. He felt like a child, a tiny child about to cry. His family deepened on this job, he didn't know how to face them, so he didn't head home. Just wondered around, which was probably not the smarting thing to do on Batuu with a bag full of credits, but he didn't care. eventually he found himself in front of the shop full of parts. He didn't think, just went in, it was about to closes but he didn't care. The owner was no where to be seen, but Jarek just went to the corner where the last droid sat alone.

The droid looked at him and turned away, it wasn't a friendly thing, but he under stud. They where alone, no one cared about it, and it hurt Jarek to see the thing in such a state. it was kinda cruel, no very cruel. Nothing should be treated this way. The owner came from the back, ready to close up shop and was surprised to see Jarek in his shop so late. But he put on his best salesperson smile and went to him.

"Why my young friend, your boss sends you in so late, what does he need." said the theelin.

"I'm here for me, I want that droid." Jarek said pointing at him.

 

So it was his time, bucket thought to himself grimly. He had a good long life, it was time to join his friends. This must have been the reason the kid was looked at him, studying him for his speeder, Bike, or what ever they use for old droid parts. 

"This bucket has good parts left, for that i'll give you half price, i'll even cut it up for you." he said touching the droid, earning a hit by the droid.

"No i want him whole." the teen said.

"Ah, a fixer upper, the parts are good for many things like a compressor.." said the theelin.

Bucket thought his body would do nicely as a compressor, or a dehumidifier, what ever that kid needed him to be. Just to know that he was going to be useful again was enough of a peaceful thought for the droid. 

"No i want the droid as is." said the teen.

"What." the theelin said.

 _"What?"_ the droid blurred.

The theelin thought the boy was joking.

"They don't make this droid anymore, so no parts expectantly for a wheeled R1 , its just a miracle its still functioning." the theelin said.

"So, give me the droid as is." the teen said,"I'm ready to pay in credits right now."

The words now, as is, and credits, was the magic words needed. The smile drifted back on and the tone came in, he was ready for sell. Bucket didn't believe what was going on. He was being bought, not as a parts or scrapes, but as a droid. Soon the two where standing outside the shop, it was getting late, very late.

"So what do you like being called?" the teen asked.

 _"bucket is fine."_ the droid whammed out.

"Nice to meet you Bucket, I'm Jarkic Yeager." Jarkic said.

It become quiet between them. 

"The curfew is coming up, and my building shouts its door in an hour, so lets head out." Jarek said the droid fallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not Bucket is an R1, there not a wheeled droid, so i'm guessing R1s' had an upgrade to make them wheeled like the R2. Which would make bucket an IBM Simon of droids.
> 
> Jarek is older then Ezra but younger the Sabine, i'm not sure myself.
> 
> If you see a problem, such as a typo, please tell me.


	4. Marcus and oplock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shippy fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Marcus and oplock are together and they have been for a while. No there not going to get married anytime soon.
> 
> This is before the platform classic.

They found a little out of the way Mountain planet, had a small tourist industry of climbing, hiking, and snow skiing. But they don't come for that, they came because it was quiet and out of the way.  It was the planets morning cycle,Oplock was on the data pad with Marcus buried into his side. He was warm and soft so Oplock didn't want to wake Marcus up yet, it was nice. So Oplock just did there work, like innovatory and there accounting. Marcus would go over it later, to see if he agreed or not.

One of the nice things about being in a relationship with Each other was they had combined there assets, they still had separate accounts and savings. For little things, like food, parts and such. It was smarter that way. But they been together for a while so they just did the married-without-being-married thing.  Marcus Speedstar had an image to protect, and Oplock was going to protect it.  People, no matter how open minded are going to discriminate. They were an inter-species couple, that was starting to become more excepted, but an mammal and non-mammal not so much. So they pretend to be just a close boss and worker relationship, they had conjoined rooms, even though they were just sleeping in Each others beds.

"Morning Oplock" Marcus said sleepily.

_"'Morning Marcus.'"_ Oplock said kissing the top of Marcus head.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Oplock's middle, pulling him close. The man didn't mind, just continued to work on the data pad. It was early enough for them to still be together. Before morning service began, so it was a nice, just the two of them. But it was getting time to, so Oplock had to go to his room for the rest of the day.

_"I have to go now."_ Said oplock, setting the data pad on the bed side.

"No, stay." Marcus holding the man in bed.

_"You know I can't."_ Oplock said.

"I don't care." Marcus said.

_"I know,"_ Oplock said, kissing him again, _"but I have to get ready."_

 With that he left and entered his own room, leaving Marcus to do his own thing.

\----

It was late morning now, they moved to the lounge. They were across from each other with there public faces on, in public they where friends, that's it.  Marcus was in a suit, not his racing suit, a tan and pink suit with sunglasses. He agreed to meet and have an interview with the local holonet news, so yes he wanted to look his best for it. Oplock was in simple coat keeping him warm, Mountain nikto could tolerate the cold better then other nikto, but the coat was nice. D12 had the planer Sat in front of the caff table, beeping out what there day was going on. And the list of the things they needed.

_" **'The reporter should be here in about 45 min, up to them if they are on time. Oplock you put in a time to call your family, the servers is opening in 30 min.'"**_  D12 beeped.

"Oh calling your family, anything new to report?" Marcus said.

_"'Just sending them some of the cut, say a hello, and have them ask why i'm not married yet.'"_ Oplock said with a smile.

Marcus let out a little laugh, it was a joke between the two. Oplocks family, ever since meeting and finding out about Marcus have been asking if they are married yet. they also asked when they where moving to Kintan, when they where having kids, where they going to be hatch-lings or young-lings, basically everything you expect from a family. they where nice people, but in oplocks words, where the kind of people to take in small douses. But Oplock was honored them, as all are, he sends them money, half his cut, more the enough on Kintan. Marcus once finding about this, when they where boss-employee, started sending half his cut. Now it was just half there cut. 

_"'I better get in line, who knows if there even up right now.'"_  Oplock siad, moving his fins in a annoyed flap, standing up, _"don't stutter."_

"I never stutter," Marcus mock offend, Oplock walked pasted, "tell you know who hi for me."

_""Will do.'"_  Oplock said fixing his universal translator.

\-----

The line to the shop was short, just a rodian. But it was a good wait with only assistance at the desk. The shop was a credit sender-telecom, this company was the only one that operated on Kistan. The planet was view as a bad investment by many, Oplock could see why. The planet was a surf world to the Hutts, providing both slaves, food, and raw stuffs to the Hutts. That was before the fall and civil war of the Hutt clans. Then the local gangs started up, Waring over there parts. Di was the letter for a while, then he died, his gang broke apart. Then there was only his own family lived in what many call a war lord state. but to them it was there nation, it had a working government, it wasn't much, there wasn't much. without the unity and gangs it was view as a bad investment.  but this was the best thing to happen to Kistan. 

"Next please." said the person.

"Hello." Oplock in cracek, the mouthpiece and speaker said it in monotone basic.

"what...do.. you...need..sir." the person said leaning and loudly for the thing to translate it back.

"I understand basic, I can't speck it." Oplock replied, the translator speaking it back for him.

the person looked embarrassed, looking away from him lips tight, and leaned away from him. looking to there monitor reather then at him. Oplock had to learn all the subtle human emotions and to read them, as basic was a dumb language with to many words that mean the same thing and not enough to mean different things. Esral'sa'nikto where very emotional and expressive species, like half of cracek is just emotions and expressions. Humans maybe emotional, but the nikto can express it a lot better. But that was his own opinion. 

"I apologize," they said quickly, "what do you need?"

"I need to make a credit transfer to the Kistan, in Quilla city if possible." Oplock asked.

"Of coarse." they said.

He payed the fee, and gave the cut of credits. The attended gave him a slip, telling him the time it is locally and what it was on Kintan. he noticed it was afternoon there, most of his letters where just letters. nothing ever came to it, but the where up and about, maybe he can talk to them. He didn't realize he missed them, so he asked for the telecom and he went to it. After a few minutes and turning off his translator, it was having a hard time finding a good contact. Then it did, and a tiny face appear.

"Uncle Oplock!" The child screeched.

\------

The interviewer was a young human woman named Hollie, it must be her first time interviewing someone who wasn't local, and her crew member. A rodian women named Celia, who held the camera. But in his opinion they was doing good so far.  Do to this interview a private room was reserved just for this, it was a little viewing lounge that over looked the main skiing area. Maybe for tournaments or something. Marcus wasn't sure, but the women had them set up in the little bar severed by a droid. 

Everything was going smoothly, she asked him about his racing career, if he had ever wanted to be anything else but a racer. His favorite things about this world, bla bla bla, so on and so forth. He was putting on his most charming smile, what Oplock called the show smile.  It was a basic interview, nothing to worry about.

"So do you have any plans about your future, like retirement and marriage?" She asked.

This was a hard one, how the hell was he going to answer it. It was kinda a open secret that he preferred men, when ever it fit the criteria for it to be known. Like when a non male fan gets a little bit handsy, so he just had a general answer for that one. But the retirement one was harder. he did not know. he and Oplock talked about finding a little world and opening a shop, heck they even talked about moving to Kintan. but he didn't truly know.

"I'll retire from racing when I meet the Right being," Marcus said, the woman smiled and laughed a little, "been all over the galaxy, I'll find them eventually." 

"Or maybe you have, you just don't know it yet." She answered. They laughed.

with that the interview was over, Celia put away the camera. Holie went to the bar and ordered drinks for everyone and returned to the sofa. it was an after interview interview, he had a few of those. mostly to talk about personal things the halo wasn't aloud to catch or do something the holo wasn't aloud to catch, he had a few of them after his first five saber race. well lets say it was really nice and he can help but blush when he sees Jaxs's night-cycle news on Sirius halo-net news cast.

"So Mr.Speedstar, have another plans while here." she asked, as the droid brought over there drinks.

"Is this part of the interview or just curious?" Marcus asked piking up his drink.

they where little pink things in glasses, a white ball floated in the liquid, it melted into green swirls, he watched Hollie and Celia drink. He took a sip, it was as sweet as he thought it would be. it coated the mouth and throat with its flavor, the white ball was apparently a sour thing that made it a candy like drink. he wasn't sure about it.

"Curious, why would someone like you come to our little world?" she asked.

"I like out of the way places, this was one of many on my list." Marcus said.

she didn't seemed satisfied. he took another sip, the drink was getting overly sweet and sour. he wondered what is was called so he wouldn't ever get it again, maybe it's a local specialty or something the hotel was know for, he didn't like it. He held it in his hand, they still drank it. there conversation basically ran in cereals for a while. but it eventually ended when a cleaning droid come in to clean. 

"Thank you Mr. Speedstar, it should be on air tonight." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

They went there separate ways after that, he met D12 out side his room, according to him Oplock hadn't returned yet. Not unusual, if he was talking to his family it might take a while. so he went to his room and change into one of his work jump suits, one of his old ones that was greased staid to purgatory and back. He left a note for Oplock and headed to the privet hanger where his ship was.

\-------

After talking to both his aunts, nibblings, he finally got to talk to his parents. his sister wasn't around, that was fine, they promised to tell her that he loved her and that he said hi. Then it came time to talk to you know who.

"Hello grandmother, its an ho...." Oplock started.

"Is your human around? I can't see him!" grandmother interrupted.

"No he had other things to do." he said, " but he says hi."

she did a huff, her fins flapped in annoyance. She didn't like Marcus, thought he was a waist of time, Oplock could do better then him. He should leave him and marry someone who was nikto. She preferred mountain, but green and pale are fine, have hatch-lings, adopted or biological, and work in the family fields. Despite him being pan, met most of his partners, her accords stud by. She told him this every time she saw him, both over the line and in person. She did not care if Marcus knew cracek, she hated the man. His mother and aunts tried to cover for her actions, but she was head of house and no one could go agent her. But they all did, anyway as grandfather liked him and everyone did what grandfather wanted, he wasn't the head, but he was the heart.

"Dear, let Oplock speak, he might have news." grandfather said hopefully.

"Not really, I sent some credits in Quilla city it should be there soon." said Oplock.

the two elders nodded, many of Oplock's uncles where ether off world like him, or at a different part of Kintan. They sent credits back home, his father was a non-chose, so he stayed home and worked the fields.   Oplock remembers the plateau farms, they would plant wedgetatos or other root vegetables. Not the best work in the world, thats why he's in space away from it, leaving the Aunts to do the work. Many fond this odd, but it was expected for women to do the work as they were both bares of life and society. Men planted the seeds and did the hard dirty work like caring for the animals and harvesting. 

"Come by and visit us some time, a holiday is coming up." Grandfather said,  "and bring Marcus."

Oplock could see grandmother's Fins wave in agitation and annoyance. Everyone but her, loved Marcus.

"Maybe, we'll see." Said Oplock.

\----

Marcus was at his ship checking over it, making sure everything was fine. A pilot must know there ship, a manic must know it's workings. He hired Oplock when he started making a name for himself, after being shunned and basically banished from Battu. Being lonely was an understatement and he found a friend in Oplock, who was a grate manic and listener. One thing lead to another, a touch became a kiss, a kiss become more, and soon they where sharing a bed for more then sleep. Marcus no longer felt alone, it was amazing really, to fell touch and good emotions. Because he was headed down a dark path and he wasn't shore if he'll be alive right now. Then like all couples, he met Oplock's family. She, who will not be named, hated him with a passion. He was fine with that, everyone else liked him. It was odd to him at first, as nikto where largely matriarchal, except the red nikto. He coming from a patriarchy, most humans are. but he adjusted quickly, oplock's mom and sister where so nice.

"Everything good D12!" he called.

_"Yes, oplock adjusted the calculations right."_ he beeped back.

"I know he did, but anything else?" marcus asked.

"nothing, nothing is wrong." he said.

"i'm never wrong." said Oplock little offended.

he found the note when he returned, didn't change, just headed to the hanger. Marcus climbed out of his ship and went over to Oplock.

"I know oppy." Marcus said smiling

they exchanged a kiss, the privet hanger was supposed to be privet, so they could be alone. But they didn't see the eyes in the dark, watching them. They where more touchy in privet when they didn't have a public face on. it was kinda sweet in the way most couples where, but that wasn't the important thing. Oplock didn't want Marcus touching him more then he was. He liked this coat thank you.

_"'Lets go back to the room and order in, i'm hungry.'"_ said Oplock.

"Sounds fine with me." Marcus said.

\------

Celia was in Marcus Speedstars room, looking for something that was useful. Her sister worked for the hotel so she was able to get in, claiming that she was here to see her. She knew Marcus was in trouble with the Guavian Death Gang, but there was a few others looking for him as well, she was going to the highest bidder. As she was going through the closet for something she got a message from her friend in the hanger.

":there coming.:" it read.

So she straighten everything up, she also worked here a while, and she was about head out the door when it was opening. She panicked of course, and hid in the closet.  The droid Fallowed Speedstar and his mechanic into the room. Going to the droid outlet to charge. the mechanic went to the flimsy menu and read over it. Marcus went to his room to change but returned quickly, a little bit of panic filled her as he headed to the closet, but he turned. The mechanic said something in there language. As Marcus went to the mini bar.

"That sounds good, I'll have mine medium rare." Marcus said pouring out two cups, the man said something else.

"Fine i'll order for you," he said taking it the room comm, handing him the cup, "raw right?"

Marcus placed his order over the comm, Celia formed an idea. She was on her com and wrote a message to her sister. Then looked up to see Speedstar finish the order.

"Will be up in thirty minutes." Speedstar said with a smile.

The two of them got closer, the mechanic said something to which Speedstar laughed, then they were kissing. Celia would have gagged, but she didn't want to get caught in there room. She didn't want to get thrown in jail and lose her job. Like most people in the galaxy she believed mammals should be with mammals, and other should stay with other.it wasn't the time to have a debate about this, right or wrong, jail and jobless wasn't the option. then a new idea formed in her mind, so she took out her pocket recorder and gently opened the slat so record this moment, black mail.

\-----

Her sister was going to die. 

Melba was reading over her sisters message on her com. 

":I'm in speedstars room, in the closet, save me:"

She worked in the kitchen and his room had just ordered food. Two bantha stakes, a side of vegetables, mash, Wine and rolls. One raw, a bit weird but okay, and the other medium rare. So she took it off another order, and when the cooks begin to complain.

"Mr. Night is here every weekend, Mr. Speedstar isn't but maybe we can change that." She said, it was her only reasoning, but they took it. 

The droid wasn't ready for Mr. Speedstars order,  so she was going to take it herself. 

\----

Marcus had his head in Oplock's lap as the man petted his head, while broadly watching the halo, at this time of day it was trash and mid day soaps only the elderly watched. Oplock was going through there mail, looking for possible races. It was mostly cabled together stuff and soup can racers challenging Marcus to a race. Some where offering up good amounts, but it would have been cruel to them. So Oplock was going over more credible races.

The one on Uttapu looked good, Batuu looked good and had high credit amount. But Marcus was band from Batuu. Trina has a lot of perks and such, but it had a low credit amount. Which left a few, planets and such with even a sprinkling of black sun and  death gang was out. Maybe a out of the way place nobody would even think about going. The one from casatlon looked promising. So Oplock opened the message and read it, then he read it again. That can't be right.

"'Marcus I think your brother is on Castilon.'" Oplock said looking down at him.

"What about Castilon?" Marcus asked sitting up and taking the data pad.

Marcus was reading over it when there was a knock on the door. Marcus was reading over the message, so Oplock answered the door instead. A rodian was standing there with there try of food. Oplock couldn't speak basic and knew most didn't understand his language so he gesturing with his arm and stepped back. Marcus saw the ordain caring there food, so he sat the data pad aside and put on an amused smile. One of his fake ones, watching the rodian push in the cart stopping in front of the closet door.

"Last night a droid brought me my dinner and you don't look loo like a droid." Marcus humored.

"Sorry about that my sirs, the droid that works on the floor is being repaired, don't know when it will be back up." She said picking up there trays.

 As she was placing there trays on the table in the corner, the closet opened quietly and was quickly shut. The other rodian woman climbed under the cart, a cramped space full of spices and such. She just was going to wait here then.

"'can you ask her for some tullum?'" Oplock asked Marcus.

"Do you have any tullum?" Marcus asked.

"I'll check sir." Melba said.

Melba never heard of tullum, she went over to her cart and picked under the cart, Looking at her sister, who held the bottle. Celia under the cart handed her the tullum, a brown-ash looking stuff.

"Here you go." Said the woman walking back, giving it to Marcus.

"Thank you." Marcus said handing it to Oplock.

Oplock was sprinkling it over his food when Melba took the cart and was pushing it out the room.

"Wait, don't you need the spice back?" Marcus asked holding the spice.

"No, you keep it, no one uses it anyway." She said leaving the room.

Oplock and Marcus just shrugged and turned there attention back to there lunch.

_____

Melba stopped inside the turbo lift when her sister crawled out.

"Thanks." Celia thanked.

"You should have been chought." Said Melba.

The other just shrugged and left when the doors opened, but her sister followed her.

"No, what are you up too." melba demand.

"Black mail, Mr. Speedstar is in a relationship with his mechanic." Celia said.

"So?" Said Melba, "it's not your business to be in theirs, it's not a big deal." 

"To the right person it is!" Celia defended.

knowing this was a lost cause, Celia was just dead seat on this. the girl always got herself into trouble, ever since they where children. Celia was the bad child, and Melba had to try to be the good one. she didn't care what speedstar did, it was his life. She was a simple cook form a hotel kitchen, not the galactic moral authority.

"Just don't get yourself fired or killed." Melba washing her hands of it, going back to the kitchens.

\------

Marcus read over the message again, it was probably the 7th time this evening. Oplock was in his restroom etting ready ready for bed, leaving Marcus alone with his thoughts and data pad.

:Dear Marcus Speedstar,

I Am Captain of the Colossus refueling stations on the planet Castilon. There is an annual race that is head each year called the platform classic, which all of my best racers race. I'm offering you 100,500 credits to race my best pilots, and one of the best pilots on my platform, Jarek Yeager....:

Marcus didn't know what to make of it, he's been searching for him ever since his banishment from Battu, when he learned from his co-sister-in-law that he had just dropped every thing and left. Each lead lead to nothing. There where a lot of men that fit Jarek's discretion, the photo he used was not the best in the galaxy either. He just read on.

:......this race is on 10th mouth 4th day, please send a message so things will be prepared for you.

Caption Doza of the colossus.:

Oplock had climbed into bed and just kissed Marcus on the cheek, then he laid down on his side.  He understood that Marcus needed to think about it, he knew about what he done. In Nikito culture, including his own, siblings are important. If one asked for one of your hearts or any organ, you give it. It's the life bound you only share with a sibling. You can hate each other and never speak to each other again, but if one asked you give. Oplock was half asleep when he felt his arm around his waist pulling him close. Barring his face into his back.

"What's wrong?" Oplock asked, he knew what was wrong, but it helped Marcus to talk.

"If it's him, I wonder if he'll talk to me because I......I fucked up real bad." Marcus said, feeling himself trying to brake.

Oplock rolled over and pulled Marcus to his chest, just holding the man to his chest. The man listened to Oplock's 3 hearts beating, a sound he has long seance found comforting. Marcus knew he can be weak with Oplock. But he didn't want to be, as children are the only ones that cry.  He never seen his mother or father cry, even after father died, mother didn't cry. She just got up the day after the funeral and went to work. Jarek cried, he tried to do it in private, then he had to leave school and become an adult. Marcus wondered grimly and morbidly if Jarek cried when Chandra and Ayala died.  But they didn't die, he killed them, along with 57 others. It was all his fault, So he let himself be weak.

\--------

Celia met her friend in one of the many bars and held out the recording. The friend took it and slid her a credit chip. Not saying a word to each other as they both left there different ways. The friend went to there hotel, a cheap place struggling to say afloat with the bigger and more interesting hotels. settled into there room for the night, they sat down and played the recording. Admittedly, it wasn't interesting. They didn't care about there relationship, Marcus just owned a lot of dept. But then they heard the words.

"What about Castilon?"

That _was_ useful.

They had the com up and dialed to the Guavian Death Gang before the feed was cut.

\-------

Marcus always had a bowl of citrus fruits given to him, no matter where. The Fruits where there. It was believed that it was his favorite fruit, so many beings had them delivered to him when he visited and gave them to him before and after races. But that wasn't the case.

Citrus fruits where important to the people of Battu, in the olden days of space travel when hyper speed was the means of travel.  Battu was a stopping place and they sold them, it was believed to help with hyper poisoning and many other things. It was also believed that it was the only fruit the dead can still consume from the living world.

So Marcus was at one of the fire pits at the lounge. The fire was burning and he stud before it, the fruit off to the side as he prayed.  Marcus wasn't a religious person, he didn't believe in the force. But he did believe that the ancestors where watching over him. He was alive for a reason, but it wasn't his choice. 

He thanked the ancestors for there blessings, then he talked to his mother and father. Then he asked that the 57 people that he killed for there forgiveness. He cared there names with him but didn't list them, but then he asked Ayala and Chandra directly for there's. He offered them his citrus.

Then he through them into the fire.

It wasn't his usual method, but it was his last day on this planet before he moved on. Oplock sent the message to Caption Doza, accepting the invitation on his behalf, so they were going there next. He saved all this up for good luck, good fortune, and good grace. He was going to need all of it. The fruit was popping and sparkling in the fire, the oils making the flames grow somewhat, the juices burning away in the heat. It was actually a pleasant smell, but it wasn't something to admire. 

"Please." Was all Marcus said to it. 

He turned and left, going to the hanger where Oplock was waiting for him. He smiled as they climbed into the ship.

_"Setting coordinates to Castilon now."_ Said D12.

_"'It's going to fine, i know it will.'"_ said oplock from the back.

"I wish I had your optimism."said Marcus smiling before turning forward.

'Please, ancestors.' marcus thought, as they entered hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like stories where couples have been together a while and are basically married, so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Esral'sa'nikto are matrilineal-matriarchy.
> 
> Oplock is pansexual.
> 
> Miss. Yeager didn't have name I had to give her the name Chandra and Mrs. Yeager the name Ayala, as it's on his ship and I like it. hope you like them.
> 
> if there is a mistake tell me, and please tell me what y'all think of this.

**Author's Note:**

> So watching period dramas have paid off. Kazuda is a rich kid of a core world family, so he probably had to learn etiquette and protocol as a child. Which means he's a slob because he wants to be. (Also Toph Beifong is my inspiration for kaz in this. (Rich kid slumming it. knows how to eat, walk, talk, properly, but acts like a slob because they can and wants to.))
> 
> The Capitol of the new republic changes, on star wars explained, (great YouTube channel BTW) Molly said or something to the affect of. It's kinda like the Olympics. Everyone wants to participate in it, but not everyone can afford to. Like things built for the Olympics, just kinda sits there, rotting. (Also remember Sochi)
> 
> Also most Hosnian Prime characters in new Canon are doctors and most settings on the world are in hospitals, or med centers as they are called. So I created a head canon that Hosnian primes economy is mostly a medical one, and that the best doctors and nurses are from Hosnian Prime.  
> Also as they don't give us any details on how it happened or works, I did quick math for this, in bloodline the new republic was on Hosnian Prime, but in 8 years by TFA. So I came up with the headcanon that by this time each world is the seat for 10 years before changing. Instead of every year a new set, 10 years would be better because it would make things easier for everyone.
> 
> Mx.(=misc), its gender neutral tittle, like Mr/Ms/Mrs.
> 
> If I made a mistake, please tell me, and if you have a question, please ask.


End file.
